Alternate Star Powers (Jiawhien2015)
This page here i will share my star power ideas of the existing brawlers in the game which could be use as alternate options of brawlers to brawler or even have them both existing and my star powers for even more powerful or/and higher level brawlers. All stats values are displayed on level 9-10. *My star power legends: ** : Completely new star powers that we never seen in the game before (what players wants) ** : Star powers that are actually different than the others ** : Not so lazy changes from existing game mechanics ** : Lazy changes copied & pasted from existing game mechanics ** : Just plain stats increase, that is bland so i never put such star power ideas Now lets see my star power ideas for these brawlers which could be their third star power. *' : ' - When Shelly has no more ammo, she reloads twice as fast and modes 100 speed faster. *' : ' - When Nita's main and super (bear) attacks an enemy minion (bear/turrets) or safe or boxes or ike etc. her super will also charge. *' : ' - When Colt is firing with his main or super bullets his ammo bar will continue to reload at half the normal reload speed (because i tested on what if normal reload speed and the results is that he can almost continuously fires his bullets non stop). *' : ' (ripped from Tortoise's body property) - Bull's super will also charge when he takes damage from his enemies, the damage taken value is equal to his main and super attack charge value (1000 damage taken will charge 1000 damage worth of super charge). **OR - When Bull takes 2000 or more damage from single hit attacks, he takes only half damage from that hit (a), and when he takes more than 2000 damage within one seconds of enemy attacks he will instantly take half damage from their subsequent attacks for the next one second and the duration is reset back to 1 seconds when he continues to take damage (b). Example includes: Thicc's head, Piper far shots, Shelly's super, Bull's main attack (a), Leon's Blades, Colt's bullets, Jessie's orbs (b). *' : ' (ripped from Lightning Chain Brawler) - enemies hit by her orb (any bounce order) will also receive fire and ice effect for 1 seconds, they will take 80 damage after the 1 seconds and moves slower by 35% for 1 seconds. **OR - Jessie's orb will gain speed (instead of slowing down), size and power everytime it hits an enemy: +100 speed and +0.1 tiles radius and +200 damage (up to twice per orb). *' : ' - Brock now shoots out radioactive rockets that will deal 115 damage per seconds for 10 seconds after the initial hit (total damage is 2690) (non brawler included) though it does not prevent self regeneration on enemies, this star power is weak against . Radiation status is indicated with a bright dark green biohazard symbol. *' : ' - Whenever Dynamike's main or super bombs finishes off an enemy, they will drop a jar that can be picked by him and his teammates (not visible to opponents) which heals 1600 health. *' : ' - Instead of shooting his super with arrow, Bo rolls a bowling ball in a straight line instead (distance can be selected) that bashes through brawlers and walls until its selected range limit has reached and it explodes into three mines that is same as his regular super. **Damage: 560 (roll), 2016 (explosion) **Ball width: 1.5 tiles diameter **Ball speed: Same as his regular super arrow **Knockback power: Same as darryl roll (roll), same as his mines (explosion) **Ball explosion radius: 2.25 tiles (same as his super mine deploy radius) (mines are deployed within the explosion range) **His maximum range limit is same as his regular super arrow range limit. *' : ' - Once Thicc's head (super) hits an enemy or when is destroyed, it will signal a meteor (same as the mods) to fall on where his head was which will only damage enemies. :The meteor cast by his head (super) is the exact same meteor as those in the game mods and its mechanics includes: **Damage (2000) and knockback **Size (3 tiles radius) **Time it takes to fall **Has a red circle indicating its falling area **Destroys walls and bushes **OR: - Thicc unveils his additional bomb technology, his thrown bombs will shoots down laser as long as its on the air for 720 damage (0.25 radius) and when splits into three smaller bombs each of them continue shooting down lasers for 240 damage each (0.2 radius) until they lands, the lasers will damage opponents who are directly underneath the bombs. *' : ' - Whenever 8-bit makes a kill on his enemies, the enemy respawn time is takes 5 seconds longer. *' : ' - When Emz's main or super attack finishes an enemy brawler, they will turn into a rotting puddle (same radius and duration as barley's super) for few seconds which deals 700 damage per seconds on those who steps on it. *' : ' - When El Primo lands consecutive punches on the same enemies, the damage is increase by 25% (additive) for every punch. This works well with his super since his super knockbacks and stuns opponents for a short time which allows him to land punches on then while stunned. **1st punch damage: 504 (normal) **2nd punch damage: 630 (25% more damage) **3rd punch damage: 756 (50% more damage) **4th punch damage: 882 (75% more damage) (which brings up the total damage from 2016 to 2772) **This star power also works when he is punching multiple enemies at the same time as long as they take consecutive punches from him. *' : ' - Poco's super will also revive any teammates who died instantly at the same spot where they died and heals 40% of their denominator health (minimum heal of 2940 which is equal value of his super) **OR : - Poco's super will also fully replenish his and his teammate's ammo. *' : ' (partially ripped from Musketeer) - Barley's main and super attacks will slow opponents reload speed by 50% (takes twice as long to reload) when they are on top of the puddle and once they gets out of the puddle the effect will lasts for 1 more seconds. *' : ' (ripped from Lazer Girl) - Rosa's punches deals double damage (1288) to brawlers who are inside the respawn shield and removes their shield before the 4 seconds is over (works against any shield including her own super shield (and darryl's steel hoops and carl's protective pirouette etc.) and ignores shield damage reduction). Note that enemies will only take that double damage once from her first punch which removes their shield and her subsequent punches will deal normal damage since they have no more shield. *' : ' - Rico's main and super attacks is fired twice as fast thus reducing attack animation time and outputs damage faster. *' : ' (ripped from Dark Princess's special) - Darryl gains an additional barrel around his existing barrel, the barrel will have set amount of hitpoints (1600) that serves like extra hitpoints that does not self regenerate health (can be affected by teammate healing), this barrel needs to be destroyed before he takes normal damage, he automatically regains the barrel when he respawns or when he uses his super (added when he starts using). This is the same as the clash royale shield mechanics except that he can regains his barrel shield. *' : ' - Penny can grab game objective items 2 tiles further than normal (1 tiles to 3 tiles). Game objective items includes bounty star, purple gems, power cubes and bolts, these objects can pass through walls to be grabbed. **OR - Penny can shoots her main attack at her cannon to boost its next two shots that doubles in size and damage (shots will end at cannon thus not passes through it). *' : ' - (from laceration) Carl's axe will cut enemies deeper into them, his attacks/super will makes enemies heals 2 seconds later than normal (inverse of thicc's well oiled) teammates who deals damage to enemies who got deep cut will not reset/decrease to normal 3 seconds if the time before self healing starts is longer than 3 seconds. **OR - His super lasts for 3 seconds, while using his super he starts to make a quake (4 tiles radius) that damage opponents (800) and destroy obstacles and again every 1 seconds until his super ends with the total of 4 times (up to additional 3200 damage). *' : ' - Enemies will not be able to see Piper's health value and super status and where she is going to respawn at, this star power does not work against Spy including health value and super charge and respawn location. **OR - When Piper lands she will also drops 5 bombs, not just when jumping that also drops 5 bombs. **OR - When Piper is above 60% health (2017 or higher), her reload time is decreased to 1.9 seconds. ***OR - Piper likes to be in a good shape so she can brawl better, there are three factors that will affect how much better she brawls: her health is 60% or higher, she has all three ammo ready, and if her super is charged up, if one of the conditions are true, her movement speed is increased by 50, if two then also reloads 0.4 seconds faster, if all three then also main attack + super jump range is 1.67 tiles longer (this is only possible if she has all three ammo ready). **OR - When Piper is 5 or less tile from an enemy brawler, she moves 150 speed faster *' : ' (from Status Immunity) - Now Pam's healing station will also removed bad status effects from her and friendlies and grant immunity to all bad status effects! Which includes burn/poison, stun, slow, knockback etc. and status nullification will lasts for 3 more seconds once they get out of the healing circle radius. *' : ' - Enemies who deals damage to Frank will not charge their super, this star power does not work against Wild Charge. **OR - While Frank is performing his main and super attack, he cannot be interrupted and he also takes 30% reduced damage. *' : ' - When Bi-bitch hits her enemies with the yellow bar is full, they will also lose all their ammo. *' :' *' : ' - Mortis dash is now twice as fast and time between dashes is halved. **OR - Mortis' main attack and super will drains enemies movement speed, when hit they loses 100 speed and he gains 100 speed for 3 seconds, speed bonus does not stack and speed bonus duration reapplied for next attack before the duration is over. *' : ' - Tara can see her enemies attack ammo value, their super charged value, and the time left for their respawn on the spot where they died (these are updated real time), can see through Concealment star power. *' : ' - Gene's main attack will cause enemies to lose 3% of their super juices (each small smoke) (18% for direct hit). Does not works against Pam's Status Nullification. *' : ': When Max makes contact with an opponent, she will automatically use one ammo spaces (no ammo spaces consumed if she has no ammo left) and perform a wall kick directly on that opponent like a wall jump and she tempoary jumps high in the air for a short time (1 seconds) which she can move herself while in the air at her current movement speed) and then lands on the floor afterwards, that one opponent who was kicked by her will be stunned for 0.5 seconds and takes 1120 damage, and for walls (includes obstacles) when she is near one she can attack direction the walls and perform the same wall kick opposite the direction of that attack she did. *' : ': Enemies who touches Mr. P or any of his robots will receive a speeding ticket if they move faster than 650/720 speed (average speed), which they will be forced to move at 650/720 speed for 10 seconds or they pay 100 coins fine to him (to force a fine they must gain a speed buff active within 10 seconds ie. max's super and primo's meteor rush, duration resets when touch again. Or maybe Mr. P gets enraged and deals double damage for 5 seconds when ie. max and primo speeds up during the 10 seconds. *' : ' - Spike's cactus explosion will shoots out 6 more needles that travels the same direction as the regular needles except that these needles flies up in a lobbed manner which will land on the same spot on where the regular needles range limit is during 0.25 seconds later (which is 12 needles total per shot). **OR - Spikes from the explosion that does not hit a target will fall on the ground (including when hit walls) and will stay there for three seconds before disappearing (same damage and hitbox as when it flies) (behaves like brock's incendiary). *' : ' (ripped from the Dancer) - Crow's initial blades damage will deal double damage to opponents whenever the blades hit them from behind (the back 180° they are facing), it also accounts for the direction the opponents are attacking which during that time would be based on the direction of their attack. *' : ' - When Leon moves, his movement speed is increased by 10 speed per second and can be increased up to 100 speed (920) throughout the 10 seconds, acceleration resets when he stops moving so continuous movement is required to keep the speed bonus. **OR - During his invisibility, all attacks will just pass through him and enemies will no longer able to detect him even at closest distance (can still affected by teammates). *' : ' - When Sandy self regenerate for 4 healing ticks without taking damage or attacking, his 4th healing tick will heal him to full health as well as increasing his super charge by 40%. *' : ' (third star power) - Lightning Chain Brawler's main attack lightning deals double damage to enemies who has no ammo left or uses their super within the last 3 seconds or when they have any bad status effect. Her first star power is Elemental and her second star power is Lightning Barricade. *' : ' (third star power) - Medieval Princess will have a charge bar that takes 10.0 seconds to charge when she has full health, the charge will pause whenever she is not at full health, once her bar is charged, when she takes the damage that would normally kill her instead of dying she will stays for 1 health and will takes 0 damage from all attacks for 3 seconds, unaffected by shield buster because it does not involves shield. Her first star power is Parallel Flashes and her second star power is Glittery Trails. Simplified Descriptions *Shelly: Desperation - "Whenever Shelly has no ammo left, she reloads and moves faster." *Nita: Wild Charge - "Nita's main and bear attack will also charge up her super on targets like safe, boxes and enemy minions." *Colt: Semi-automatic Revolver - "Colt will continue to reload at half the normal speed when he fires his main and super bullets." *Bull: Infused - "Bull will also charge his super by taking damage." *Jessie: Snowball Effect - "Jessie's orb will gain momentum every time it hits a target." *Brock: Radioactive Rockets - "Brock's rockets now causes enemies to take 115 damage per seconds for 10 seconds but it does not prevents healing." *Dynamike: Barbecue - "When Mike's bomb (main or super) finishes off an enemy, they will drop a jar that heals 1200 health that can be be picked up by his and his teammates." *Bo: BOwling - "Instead of shooting arrows, Bo rolls a bowling ball that damages enemies it hits and explodes which deploys three mines." *Emz: Rotting Corpse - "Enemies killed by Emz's spray or cloud will turn into a puddle that damages enemies." *Tick: Meteor Signal - "A meteor will fall shortly after where Tick's head explodes at." *8-bit: "Enemies defeated by 8-bit will take 5 seconds longer to respawn". *El Primo: Punching Combo - "El Primo's punches will deal more damage if multiple punches lands on the same targets consecutively." *Barley: Super Greesy - "Barley's main and super puddles causes enemies to reload their attacks slower." *Poco: Magical Song - "Poco's super will also revives dead teammates on where they died and heals the equal damage of his super." *Rosa: Shield Buster - "Rosa's punches can break any shield instantly and deals double damage for that punch." *Rico: Overclocked - "Rico fires his main and super attacks twice as fast that allows him to dish out damage faster." *Darryl: Double Layered - "Darryl gains another layer of barrel that protects him from damage which does not regens hitpoints, it automatically he uses his super and his next spawn." *Penny: Grabbing Expert - "Penny is now able to grab items like powercubes and gems up to 200% further than normal brawlers reach." *Carl: Deep Cut - "Carl's pickaxe will cause enemies to take 2 seconds later than normal to start their self regeneration." *Piper: Concealment - "Enemies are unable to see Piper's health bar and her super charged status and her respawn location." *Pam: Status Nullification - "Pam's healing turret will also removes and prevents her and teammates to get bad status effects." *Frank: Unappealing - "Enemies will not charge their super when they damages Frank." *Bibi: Ammunition Mess - "When Bibi hits her opponents when her home run bar is full, they will lose all their ammo." *Mortis: Lightning Fast - "Mortis dash is now performed twice as fast and time between dashes is halved." *Tara: Spy - "Tara can see through opponents ammo and super charge value in real time." *Gene: Mysterious Smoke - "Gene's smoke attack will reduce enemies super charge by 3% per smoke or 18% for direct hit." *Max: Wall Kick - "Max can perform a wall kick on walls and enemies she makes contact with." *Mr. P: Speeding Ticket - "Enemies who touches him or his robots will be not allowed to go beyond the mainstream movement speed for 10 seconds." *Spike: 3D Explosion - "Spike's cactus explosion will shoots out 6 more needles that travels in a lobbed manner and lands on the same spot on where the regular needles range limit is on 0.25 seconds later." *Crow: Backstab - "Crow's blades will deal double damage if it hits enemy brawlers on their back." *Leon: Acceleration - "Leon's movement speed gradually increases as long as he is moving." *Sandy: Well Rested - "Sandy will fully recover his health and charges 40% of his super when he heals four times without taking damage or attacking." Tier List This tier lists estimates how good each brawlers third star powers are in each game mode. Tier List is based on KairosTime brawl Scheme (Golden S tier, S tier, A tier, B tier, NA (Non Ranked)). *Tier Guide: ** = Excellent Tier (Broken OP) ** = Excellent Tier ** = Great Tier ** = Good Tier ** = Non Ranked Tier ** = Completely Useless Early Developments Notes *If the Lightning Chain Brawler and Medieval Princess shall comes into the game then Jessie MUST return the star power Elemental to the rightful owner who is the Lightning Chain Brawler and get her actual own second star power (Snowball Effect). **Jessie can choose to play safe and return the star power to Lightning chain brawler and everything is fine or she can choose to fight against LCB to snatch her star power successful but if she lose she will kicked from the brawler roster and LCB will replace her as a brawler. ***She chose to play safe and return the star power to LCB and get her own star power so that she does not risk getting kicked from the roster. Now everyone is happy'. *Some of the star powers i have given to the brawlers are not previously thought in the site and these was seen on the respective brawlers thus these star powers mades their debutt on this page: **Semi-automatic Revolver (Colt): Continues to reload while firing **Great Endurance (Bull): Takes reduced damage when taking damage fast **Snowball Effect (Jessie): Attack Improves as it travels (for jessie specifically is attack improves as it hits targets) **Barbecue (Dynamike): Finishing attack that makes enemies drops things (health in this case) that he and his teammates can pick **BOwling: (Bo): Wider spectrum of damage opportunity of the super **Metor Signal (Thicc): Additional effects casted as continuation of certain attacks **Game Over (8-bit): Longer respawn time **Rotting Corspe (Emz): Enemies generates puddles when dies **Punching Combo (El Primo): Consecutive attacks within same ammo deals more damage **Magical Song (Poco): Revives dead teammates instantly **Overclocked (Rico) and Lightning Fast (Mortis): Reduced attack animation time to dish out damage faster **Grabbing Expert (Penny): Ability to grab objects further than normal **Gold Fuel (Penny): Boosts the turret's damage by shooting at it **Grenadeful Journey (Piper): Adds the bomb on the landing phase **Ammunition Mess (Bi-bitch): Empties enemies ammo **Vigour Drain (Mortis): Drains opponents movement speed **Mysterious Smoke (Gene): Attacks that will decreases enemies super charge value **3D Explosion (Spike): Additional shots that behaves differently yet similar **True Stealth (Leon): Causes enemies attacks to pass through him thus not taking damage (intangibility) **Lightning Barricade (Lightning Chain Brawler): Attacks that can stops enemies projectiles attacks, although actually debutted on Princess Who first but it is not debutt as a star power so it is still valid since this is a star power not the special upgrades concept. **Glittery Trails (Medieval Princess): Attacks will leaves a trail that will affect brawlers **Seismic Run (Carl): An added independent attack that happens along with the existing attacks. **Wall Kick (Max): How she does and the animation is based on Mario performing a wall kick. **Speeding Ticket (Mr.P): Effects on enemies who touches him, cuts off the upper bound of certain stats. **Nevertheless these are still my ideas so i have the rights to use these star power ideas stated above for my future brawler concepts. *These are the star powers are already stated and made its debutt on other pages however it is not already written on an existing brawlers pages so these star powers of mine are just copied on these brawlers: **Desperation (Shelly) **Wild Charge (Nita) **Radioactive properties (Brock): Although not stated on any pages yet, i have already thought of this status effect originally on the Virus's attacks properties caused on enemies, that is the "infected" status (takes small damage for a long time but does not prevents healing) **Deep Cut (Carl): Originally called laceration but it is better called Deep Cut in final revisions **Concealment (Piper) **Status Nullification (Pam) and Focused (Frank) (for stun and knockback prevention aspect): Originally called Status Immunity that makes that brawler immune to all bad status effects and for as pam is that her healing turret prevents and removes her and her teammates has status effects **Unappealing (Frank) **Spy (Tara) **Acceleration (Leon) **Well Rested (Sandy) *Now for these brawlers, i have copied from my existing special/star powers ideas that is already written on my existing brawlers concept pages and pasted these star power ideas on some brawler in the list, since i see that these are pretty good fitting for these brawlers and are also original relative to existing star power in the real game, but the big risk is that these brawlers (whose original star power that was written on their page first) might challenge these brawlers who i just pasted on to take their brawler roster slot because their star power is stolen and one notable example is that jessie "stole" Elemental star power from Lightning Chain Brawler and she challenged her so she forfeit the challenge and returns the star power to her. You will see the "(ripped from BRAWLER)" on these brawlers. **Infused (Bull): Originally for Tortoise's body property **Elemental (Jessie): Originally for Lightning Chain Brawler's star power with the same name but cancelled **Super Greasy (Barley): Originally for Musketeer's star power with the same name but does not slows movement speed **Shield Buster (Rosa): Originally for Lazer Girl's star power with the same name **Double Layered (Darryl): Originally for the Dark Princess's special Protective Mask **Backstab (Crow): Originally for the Dancer's star power with the same name My star power ideas for existing brawlers and my brawler ideas Since these star powers are my ideas i will state on each of the existing brawlers and my brawler concepts to give my star powers on the existing and those of my brawler concepts, the reason i make this table is because that easier to distinguish from my star powers for the existing brawlers and my star powers for my brawler concepts. Originally planned to pan horizontal but this shitty format does not allow to. Trivia *My these ideas are originally meant for the brawlers second star power idea, but since Supercell officially added the second star power of their own so these ideas will become the third star power. **This page was created before the announcement of the second star powers (Brawl Talk). *Thicc's first star power Well Oiled is in the since its a completely new buff that no one has before. *Some people might take BOwling as some joke just like Mike's star power Dyna-Jump but i am serious as bowling balls because this star power is just as funky and innovative as Dyna-Jump. *This star power list (first choice and some "OR" choices) are the innovative bunch star powers that are thought by myself which takes several days to think of at least one for each brawlers. *Only quality information are shown on this page so i do not place star powers on brawlers who i have no idea of what star power it is (that's why my star power uniqueness ratings are higher), how the quality ideas are decided is to see how suitable that star power would fit on the brawler in the gameplay. P.S. The list is now completed an i am very delighted to share these super duper original star power ideas of mine to the readers. *Rico, fuck you because he is the last brawler that i have a star power idea for. *All of the star powers i stated in this page is but my own idea right from myself. *This article was also posted on https://redd.it/cbv69u but it was a huge failure so the answers will not be shown there. *Seismic Run Star Power is inspired by https://redd.it/bh0grb, it was planned to be an Alternate Supers idea that it only makes quakes during his super duration and it became star power along with his super spin which makes it a great chaos (attack) mix. Teasers TEASER.png|Star power teasers in "neon" format TEASERS2.png|Rarity colours matches to brawlers' rarity Brawl STARS.svg|Vector format Category:Informational Pages Category:Community Category:Game Features